Christmas Vacation
by SlyPrincessBreezie
Summary: <html><head></head>Once again it's winter holiday for the Hogwarts students and Draco and Harry find themselves in a very interesting predicament...</html>


AN: I DO NOT CLAIM ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AND I AM NOT RECEIVING ANY TYPE OF PAYMENT. THESE STORIES ARE FOR THE PLEASURE OF READING AND READING ALONE. ALL CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING. PLOT LINE IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE.

AN2: So this story is short I know but was written for my lovey Julez Love ya darlin' hope you enjoy and of course there will be more… just wanted to tease you.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXX

It's the last day of school before the Christmas holiday and all the students are buzzing in the great hall for breakfast, excitement ringing out of all the students. Owls floated around the ceiling looking for their owners or targets to drop letters, packages and whatever else they were delivering. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were sitting in a secluded section of the Gryffindor table talking about what they were doing.

"I can't believe you're going to Romania to spend the holiday with Charlie." Hermione pouted once again. Ron put his arm around her shoulder and leaned her into him.

"You can always come 'Moine." He kissed her forehead and looked at Harry who hadn't looked up from his oatmeal for the last five minutes. "Uh… and you Harry you can come." Harry looked up and smiled.

"I have to get Grimmauld Place organized and set up so I can live there after the school year is up but thank you. Hermione you really should go. You could… study dragons." Harry pushed his bowl away, a letter landing in its place a few seconds later.

_LB… Stuck here for Christmas heard Weasley was going to Romania. We should… catch up… DM_

Harry grabbed a quill out of his bag and quickly scrawled a reply

_DM… Spending it at GP welcome to come and help clean among other things. LB_

He whistled for an owl. When one landed he whispered into its ear his target and it flew off. Ron and Hermione didn't ask or look to see who it landed with, they just exchanged worried looks.

"I asked my parents hopefully they'll say yes." She looked at Ron dreamily. Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. The entire room turned and looked at him and silenced.

"Students, please remember to have fun while you are away and to stay safe. This has been an excellent first half of the year and I am excited for the second half. Have a safe Christmas and we will see you all back here after the New Year. Classes have been canceled for today so you can get your things ready and leave today if you wish. Everyone is dismissed." Dumbledore sat down.

Harry rose to go to his dorms and let Hermione and Ron wait for her parents letter in peace. Draco caught his eye and grinned.

"So what are you doing Draco?" Pansy asked while she ate breakfast. She kept trying to read the letter he was writing.

"Pansy if you try to lean over and read this again I will bust your nose." Draco said sternly. A little softer he replied to her question. "I don't know yet anyways I'm waiting for a reply from my parents to whether or not I will be spending it at home or somewhere else."

_ LB… Stuck here for Christmas heard Weasley was going to Romania. We should… catch up… DM_

He stuck the note on to the owl he borrowed and sent it off. Pansy leaned on his arm.

"If you have no where to stay you can stay with me. We always have fun." Draco pushed her off his arm and scooted down.

"Goyle switch me seats." Goyle moved in between Pansy and Draco. She huffed and went back to eating as an owl returned with a piece of parchment.

_DM… Spending it at GP welcome to come and help clean among other things. LB_

Draco smiled and chuckled a little bit.

"Looks like I'll be spending it with a family friend. Don't worry Pansy we'll get some time in after Christmas… maybe during the holidays if you don't annoy me too much." They quieted down as Professor Dumbledore stood to make his speech. After he finished Draco caught Harry's eye and smiled. He then rose and walked to the dungeons to get his belongings together for a very fun holiday break.

Harry held his breath as a knock was on the door. He straightened his shirt and tried to smooth his hair before answering the door. He was greeted by Draco slowly snaking his arms around his waist and placing a very seductive kiss upon his lips.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Draco kissed him again and Harry smirked while grabbing his ass and shutting the door.

"Not as much as I missed you Draco." He shoved Draco against the closed door and started to kiss him again. The hunger and passion from the kiss started to create sexual tension between the two. Before Draco could form a thought Harry had removed his shirt and was slowly starting to kiss and down his neck and chest. He inhaled sharply as Harry bit his nipple and then ran his tongue around cooling the slight pain. Draco snaked his hand down Harry's trousers and around his pulsating cock and began to stroke it. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he moaned. "Draco." Harry caught Draco's wrists and pushed his hands up against the wall. He dropped to his knees and started to unbuckle Draco's belt.

Draco let out a sharp breath as Harry gently licked the top of his cock and massaged his balls with a rough calloused hand. Harry's eyebrow twitched slightly in amusement as he continued to swirl his tongue up and down Draco's shaft. Slowly Harry began taking each one of his balls in his mouth slowly rolling them around with his tongue as he stroked him making Draco harder with each turn.

"Harry… please…" Draco begged gripping his hair and forcing his cock into Harry's mouth. He began pumping himself in deeper with each thrust and Harry continued stroking and massaging his balls. Draco's body started to tense and he thrusted faster into his mouth keeping an even paced rhythm, so he didn't choke Harry. Harry started to hum as Draco's nuts got taut and his breathing got shallower and faster. Draco moaned as he dove deeper and deeper in till he came. Harry swallowed it as he ran his hands up and down Draco's thighs.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"Well my little sex pot… ready for round two?" Harry asked as he led him to his room. Draco grinned.

"Oh yes I am… and you're going to be tied up." Draco grinned evilly as he pulled out his wand and hit Harry with a binding spell for his arms and legs. He lifted him and carried him to the bed and gently laid him down. Draco stripped him of his clothes and reached into the side drawer to get out something special he left in there on one of his last visits to the manor.

"What the hell are the pop rocks for Draco?" Harry asked a little worried. Draco wasn't really the kind of person to bring toys of any kind, edible or not, into the bedroom.

"Oh you'll see." Draco winked then opened the pop rocks. He slowly put some into his mouth and licked a very sugary trail down Harry's happy trail then took his hard cock into his mouth. The popping and fizzing started immediately and Harry gasped.

"Oh that feels… amazing…" Draco grinned and continued to push the pop rocks and Harry's cock around his mouth. When the candy had evaporated Draco came up and gathered more pop rocks into his mouth to continue his venture. Harry's moans started to become louder and he tried to fight the binding spell. He couldn't do anything but lie there as Draco tortured him with his tongue and the sugary delight swirling in his mouth.

"Baby please." Harry begged for release. Draco knew he was driving him crazy and that Harry was ready to explode. Every time he came close to cumming Draco would pull away let it die just a little bit and start again. Harry's body writhered and begged as did his words. "Please let me cum." Draco smiled and took all of Harry into his mouth and began humming licking and massaging his balls simultaneously until he came into the back of his throat. Draco grinned around Harry's tip while he licked it off. He then climbed up into bed with Harry, took off the binding charm and they fell asleep.


End file.
